


Fine

by LunarMisplaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Human AU, I hate my writing in this I struggled but I wanted it, Mild Language, guns with mild depictions of violence, really childish writing sorry, wrote before white diamond's reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMisplaced/pseuds/LunarMisplaced
Summary: A human AU of Steven Universe where Yellow becomes a police officer and White moves away to become a surgeon. Yellow and White never said how they felt for each other, but is there still time? (With bad writing because I haven't written in quite a while. I wrote my last story about 4 months ago (even though I just posted it about 20 days ago) before school sucked the creativity out of me.)This was written before White Diamond's reveal so keep that in mind.





	1. The Past

It was always Yellow and White with a little side of Blue who showed up now and again. White was the “responsible” one. She stuck to her morals, yet she wasn’t afraid to have a little fun. The summer before Pink’s arrival fourth of July rolled around, and Yellow went off to find White as usual. It all started off with a bottle of Vodka and some fireworks which in hindsight is never a good combination.

_Yellow rolls up to White’s house and knocks loudly on the door. The older answers and rolls her eyes. “You’re already drunk, asshole.”_

_Yellow blinks innocently up at White and replies, “I have more?”_

_“Fine, I’m in. What’s the catch?” Yellow shrugs, and White pulls the keys out of Yellow’s hands._

_“Yeah, these are mine now. You are sooooo lucky that you didn’t kill yourself.” White leads the way to the car and climbs into the driver seat leaving Yellow to crawl into the passenger seat. White notices the fireworks on the backseat._

_“Idiot,” White says but her voice comes out affectionately. Fireworks are illegal where they live, and Yellow went through a lot of trouble to find them. White has always been a fan of fireworks, and she was really disappointed when they outlawed them._

_“They only had red and white. I couldn’t find blue.” White starts the car and pulls away from the curb._

_“Or my favorite color, yellow,” White responds. Yellow startles and gives White an unamused look._

_“It’s true! You just happen to share the name of the best color in the universe.” Yellow says nothing, but her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink._

Looking back on it she’d change nothing except maybe she’d have kissed White. As time past they both grew up and went down different paths. White went on to medical school and moved to New York to join a highly renowned surgeon team. If Yellow could have it her way she’d have gone with White. If only things had worked out for all of them.

_“So you’re leaving? Just like that…” White paces the floor her gaze refusing to meet Yellow’s._

_“Yellow, you can come! I have a big enough apartment. Job offers like this don’t come around often. I have to go.” Yellow clenches her fists all the tension building up in them._

_“NO. I can’t. Our life is here. Everything we’ve worked for is here, and how could you leave Blue like this? Especially after Pink was murdered!” White’s eyes meet Yellow’s. She looks defeated._

_“What has Blue ever done for us? She only hangs out with us because Pink is dead, and she has no one else.” Yellow turns her back on White who she refuses to let see her tears._

_“Well I suppose I won’t change your mind, so why don’t you just go!” White reaches out for Yellow, but she stops herself. She turns and heads out the door._

Shortly after that, Yellow dropped out of graduate school. She turned to the police force as she’d already had all the school she needed to become a police officer. At 21 she’d have laughed if anyone had told her she’d find work enforcing laws. At 23 she was tired of waiting around for something to happen, and at 24 she’d signed off on all those papers. So what if she gets shot?

Yellow hadn’t spoken to White since her leaving about 6 years ago, and for the longest time she hadn’t planned to. She was 28 now, and one of the best police officers on the force. Yellow had managed to keep up with White, and she was aware that White was one of the most sought after surgeons in the world. She could bring almost anyone back from the brink of death. Yellow had always known she had steady hands. Yellow had always believed in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I don't own Steven Universe and these characters. Credit goes to Rebecca Sugar and assorted people. Writing ideas are my own unless stated otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow rolls out of bed. She grimaces as her feet hit the cold ground, and she thinks once more about buying a carpet. Eventually, she figures she’ll stop being lazy and get around to it. Blue is the one who goes out shopping mostly, and Yellow lets her do it. Otherwise, Blue won’t leave the house. Blue spends most of her days on her laptop where she does freelance work. She doesn’t make a lot, but with their combined efforts they support themselves.

Yellow’s gaze finds the clock. 30 minutes for her to get ready and get out the door for her 8 o’clock shift. Yellow pulls on her one of her clean uniforms, and she heads downstairs to pour herself a bowl of Life cereal. Blue is downstairs, and she hands Yellow a cup of coffee. Yellow sets the coffee on the table before dumping the cereal and then the milk into her bowl. She shovels the food into her mouth before chugging the coffee.

“Morning, Blue.” Yellow doesn’t like to talk until at least her first cup of coffee. Blue hands Yellow a thermos of coffee and replies, “Good morning, Yellow! Now get out of here or you’ll be late.” She pushes Yellow gently, and Yellow rolls her eyes yet she takes Blue’s advice and heads out. Yellow climbs into her cop car, and she drives towards her partner Tom’s house. She sees him waiting at the curb, and she pulls up.

He throws open the car door and gets in the car with almost no enthusiasm. “One of those days, huh?” Tom groans with little indication that he plans on talking anytime soon. Yellow shakes her head but drives off to their assigned waiting point. Yellow always drives. She likes being in control, and she hates to give anyone else control over her even if it is just as simple as getting in the passenger's seat. She doesn’t know when she became such a control freak but sometimes it drives even her nuts.

Yellow and Tom make it to their destination, and Yellow pulls out her phone. She sees a text from Blue which reads ‘Have a good day at work!’ Yellow smiles slightly. Blue’s sweet messages to her throughout the day always make Yellow feel better. Yellow puts her phone away, and her eyes turn to the road. It doesn’t take long for her to pick out a speeder, and she puts her lights and pulls out. This continues for sometime, her finding and giving tickets to speeders before she gets a call from her boss.

“Yellow and Tom! Things are getting bad in Ferndale apparently a woman is shooting out some of the store windows. Her husband cheated on her, and he works in town. We’re unsure of where he is, but we definitely know where she is. She hasn’t hurt anyone yet but she is still shooting a gun illegally… could you go down there and arrest her for questioning?” Tom perks up at the news. He has only been on the force for a few months, and Yellow suspects part of the reason he was so grumpy this morning is because they got one of the dull jobs. Yellow turns her attention to the phone call and replies, “On it.” She hangs up, turns on her lights and sirens, and pulls out of where they are parked. She knows how pressing the situation could be. She has to get to the town before any real damage is done. Windows the town could fix, but people depending on the wound… maybe not.

Yellow and Tom park slightly outside of the town, and they both creep in. They take different sides of the street and finally they come upon the woman. The woman is rocking slightly side from side, and she looks disoriented. Yellow doesn’t want to shoot her because she hasn’t hurt anyone, and she already faces jail time. There is no sense in Yellow adding to her pain, but still as Yellow shifts to her taser the woman whirls around.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep… Beep… Slowly the noises of the world come back to Yellow, but she can tell that she is still dying. She hears sobbing, and the recognizable voice of Blue.

“White says to hold on for her.” Yellow wants to stay conscious, she wants to know why Blue is talking about White, but all she can do is slip back under.

Days pass before Yellow makes a return to consciousness. She can feel pressure on her left hand, and people making quiet conversation. Yellow tries to open her eyes, and she hears a sharp gasp from who she can tell is Blue.

“White! Her eyes moved!” The weight on Yellow’s hand becomes a little bit more intense and then relaxes.

“Darling? It’s time to wake up sleepyhead.” Yellow’s head hurts, and she feels like she is stuck under about 5 feet of concrete. She doesn’t think she’ll be waking up anytime soon, so she allows herself to just listen.

“I was so sure she was going to wake,” Blue’s sad voice comes from the right of Yellow.

“Give her time, Blue. She’ll wake when she’s ready,” White’s silky voice comes from the left of Yellow. She sounds incredibly close, and it slowly dawns on Yellow that White is holding her hand. She forces her eyes open at this, and her gaze immediately meets White’s incredibly light blue eyes.

“It appears she’s ready. Hello, Yellow,” White’s voice comes out sure and smooth as Yellow remembers it.

“H-hi,” much to Yellow’s embarrassment her vocal cords are weak. White still smiles at her with such admiration Yellow can hardly focus on her embarrassment.

“I know when I’m not wanted.” Blue breaks Yellow and White out of their moment. Yellow rolls her eyes affectionately.

“I saw you yester- or I suppose it wasn’t yesterday.” Yellow glances at the two of them for confirmation and White replies, “A week ago, dear. You’ve been unconscious for a week.” Yellow nods trying not to think about. White sensing this changes the subject.

“I came as soon as I was aware. I was so glad when I heard that you stabilized, and I’m not sure what I would have done if you’d died.” Yellow blinks in surprise, and White squeezes her hand again.

“Thanks for coming. I… I don’t- it’s nice to see you again.” Yellow remains quiet for a moment before continuing a bitterness creeping into her voice, “I suppose you’ll be leaving then.” White’s face drops upon hearing the bitterness, and she offers a small sad smile.

“I was planning on sticking around until you feel better, but eventually I’ll be returning home.” Yellow sees Blue shake her head in the background. Blue’s hands float to her hips and she hisses, “I’ll never understand you. How could you just abandon Yellow like that?” White glances at Blue.

“So you never told her?” Yellow shakes her wildly, and her headache kicks back in full force. She stops and closes her eyes before opening them again. White never being one to spare people’s feelings glares at Blue and snaps, “She chose you… over me.” Blue’s mouth opens in surprise, and she looks like she wants to say something but she stops herself. Yellow replies instead, “White, I loved you, but unlike you I couldn’t just leave.” White looks down, and she releases Yellow’s hand.

“I’m sorry… I should have stuck around. I did really love you!” Yellow responds quickly, “No, I disagree. You did what was right for you, and I did what was right for me. Maybe it would have worked for me to go to New York with you but then again maybe not.”

“We still have time to find out.” Yellow looks at White incredulously, and Blue claps her hands together in excitement.

“Me? Come out to New York?” White nods enthusiastically. Yellow hesitates and glances at Blue who gives her the thumbs up.

“You would be okay, Blue? What am I saying? I can’t go. I have a job! I pay most of the rent! Blue will never be okay without me!” Blue cuts in, “Yellow I can get a job! I did enough years to become an accountant, and I like working with money. The only reason I never got a job was because I didn’t have to. You supported me, and perhaps that was wrong of me, but I really didn’t think anything of it.” White takes Yellow’s hand and adds on, “And as for a job you could get a new one! Go back to graduate school and become whatever you want to be.” Yellow glances between them, and she finds the answer to be an easy one. She sighs before saying one word, “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ I don't own Steven Universe and these characters. Credit goes to Rebecca Sugar and assorted people. Writing ideas are my own unless stated otherwise.


End file.
